Dunwall Tower
Dunwall Tower is the principal residence of the ruling family of Dunwall. It is the location of the missions Returning Home and Return to the Tower in Dishonored as well as the prologue of The Knife of Dunwall. History Built long before the rule of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Dunwall Tower has been the principal seat of power in Gristol and the Empire of the Isles for over a century. In that time it has been home to various dynasties and royal families who have each added to the structure in some fashion.The Tower of Dunwall The Tower has also survived many destructive events, including "numerous wars, several large-scale fires and the collapse and rebuilding of the northern wing." During the Morley Insurrection, Dunwall Tower was targeted by rebels using the Dunwall Sewers to infiltrate the city, resulting in several assassination attempts.The Sewers Beneath Dunwall The Tower was subsequently fortified, and the Royal Protector position was created. During the rule of Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin, the Tower grounds were open to the public during daylight hours, allowing the civilian population access to the area. Such traffic was restricted during the reign of Jessamine Kaldwin on the insistence of Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, but street access still remained open.Field Notes: The Royal Spy Architecture The center of imperial governance, Dunwall Tower is situated on a cliff overlooking the Wrenhaven River, directly across from the Old Port District and adjacent to the Estate District. It is connected by drawbridge to Coldridge Prison, and river access is maintained via water lock. The tower grounds are constructed on a steep cliff side and divided into several levels, stretching from the base of the water lock to the front steps of the tower. The area features gardens and a gazebo overlooking the river, an open courtyard in front of the tower where a coach is parked, and a moat. The interior of the structure is spacious and extravagant; the first floor features a large foyer leading to a library, dining room, and small place of worship with the Seven Strictures inscribed on the walls. Adjacent to the foyer are a storage room and a room with a pool connected to the moat. Side hallways allow servant and guard access to the main portions of the tower, connecting to the guards' quarters and kitchens. These surrounding hallways also grant access to the dungeon, and small, dark and dank room which is home to the Morris Sullivan, the Royal Interrogator. The second floor features the living quarters of the ruling family, including the royal apartments, a music room, a study or lounge, spare bedrooms, storage, a reading room, and access to a walkway overlooking the first-floor shrine. The floor also features a secret room utilized by the Empress, where an audiograph recorded by her and a letter can be found. Alterations Under Burrows Following the assassination of the Empress, the tower is heavily fortified on the order of Hiram Burrows. The exterior is covered in metallic casing, and a watchtower has been installed near the front gate. Street access has been sealed off, with barriers erected around the structure and all traffic relegated to the water lock.Official Decree In addition, a safe room is constructed on the roof of the tower, which contains living space, a wall of light, and Burrows' war room. A statue of the Lord Regent has also been installed in the central courtyard. Sokolov technologies are deployed throughout the tower and grounds. A combination of guards, Overseers and tallboys constantly patrol the tower. A broadcasting center is present in one wing of the structure to transmit Regency propaganda over Dunwall's speaker system. A special television apparatus is also present in the foyer, allowing Burrows to communicate with his guards from his safe room. Trivia *The tower is heavily based on the and . *Dunwall Tower was named White Hall early during development.Early concept art of Dunwall *Although the television communicator and broadcast station seem like modern additions to the tower, it is unknown if they were present during Jessamine Kaldwin's reign. Gallery 2 concept art dunwall tower.png|Concept art. 2 concept art dunwall tower2.png|Dunwall Tower concept art. concept art dunwall tower c2.png|Concept art of a fortified Dunwall Tower. dunwall tower corridor concept.png|Concept art of a hallway in Dunwall Tower. corridor concept.png|Concept art of the interior of Dunwall Tower. Dunwall_Tower_Dishonored.png|The Waterlock and Dunwall Tower, viewed from a whaling trawler. Credits waterlock ship2.png|The waterlock from the Wrenhaven River. Dunwall Tower.jpg|Dunwall Tower from afar. 1 returning home07.png|The boat rises as the waterlock is flooded. dtower01.png|View after arriving from the waterlock. 1 returning home.png|The waterlock. Dunwall tower high res.jpg|View of Dunwall Tower from the waterlock. screens01 dunwall tower.png|Dunwall Tower. dunwalltowerfrontview.png|Dunwall Tower from the front. dunwall tower102.png|Dunwall Tower and courtyard. dunwall tower103.png|Dunwall Tower exterior. Coach9.png|A coach parked in the courtyard. dunwallstairway.jpg|A stairway to a lower plaza in the Dunwall Tower courtyard. 1 returning home04.png|Lower level outside Dunwall Tower. 1 returning home06.png|Area beside the waterlock. Kaldwin banner gazebo.png|The Kaldwin banner. Jessamineemilywaiting.jpg|The gazebo in the Dunwall Tower courtyard. Gazebo_Dunwall_Tower.png|Gazebo. Dunwall tower courtyard.png|Dunwall Tower front courtyard. 1 returning home05.png|One of the unique trees found at Dunwall Tower. dunwall tower back.png|Area behind Dunwall Tower. door to coldridge.png|Door leading to Coldridge Prison. PrisonEntrance.png|The door leading to Coldridge Prison from the fortified Dunwall Tower. Cell View.png|View of a fortified Dunwall Tower from Corvo's prison cell. Dunwall Tower from the prison entrance.jpg|View of Dunwall Tower from Coldridge. Dunwall Closeup.png|Dunwall Tower and Coldridge Prison from afar. Return to the Tower.jpg|Dunwall Tower at night. waterlock 1.jpg|The waterlock. 07 arc pylon waterlock.png|A room off the waterlock. 07 waterlock.png|The waterlock from above. 07 waterlock3.png|The waterlock behind a wall of light. 07 waterlock2.png|The fortified waterlock. Dunwalltowernight.jpg|Dunwall Tower at night, after its fortification. 07 dunwall tower.png|Dunwall Tower at night. 07 jessamine grave.png|Jessamine's memorium in the gazebo. 07 statue.png|Statue of the Lord Regent. Dunwall tower exterior 1.jpg|Tower yard after the fortification. waterworksroom 1.jpg|Waterworks room. 07 water works.png|Waterworks room alternate view. Dunwall Tower Foyer.png|The foyer of Dunwall Tower. dunwalltower foyer ceiling 1.jpg|Foyer alternate view. dunwalltower screen off 1.jpg|Communication screen. dunwalltower storage 1.jpg|Storage. 07 dining room.png|The dining room. 07 hallway3.png|Red upper floor hallway. high res dunwall tower red hall.png|Red hallway, alternate view. 07 hallway.png|Green upper floor hallway. 0 toby office.png|General Tobias's quarters. 07 piano room.png|The music room. 07 library.png|The library outside the royal chambers. Burrows room 1.jpg|The royal quarters. Overseer chant.png|An Overseer recites the Overseer Chant in Dunwall Tower. Overseer dunwall tower wallpaper.jpg|An Overseer in Dunwall Tower. Dunwall tower hallway.png|A room with a rat light in Dunwall Tower. 07 hallway outside servants area.png|Hallway in the servants' area. 07 servants area.png|The servants' dining area. 07 guard bunks.png|Bunk beds in the servants' area. 07 servants.png|Servants in the kitchen. 07 basement.png|The basement. 07 safe room.png|The safe room. 07 safe room2.png|The war room. Assassination Plan.png|A map of Dunwall Tower, found in Daud's hideout. Dunwall Tower Emcrop2.png|Emily's drawing of Dunwall Tower. Dunwall tower map.png|Map of the inside of Dunwall tower. Promo pic blink dunwall tower.jpg|Promotional image of Corvo inside Dunwall Tower. Dunwall tower guard red watchtower.jpg|Promotional image of the Dunwall Tower courtyard. References Category:Locations Category:Buildings